


EXO drabbles

by Kleine



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 07:54:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1170581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kleine/pseuds/Kleine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Priest-AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	EXO drabbles

На извлеченном из мозга мальчишки Танка чипе данных не обнаружилось. Вирус сожрал все подчистую, не оставив ни малейших зацепок для следствия - впрочем, как всегда.

\- Мы летим все выше и выше... - то и дело повторяет заключенный, пока взгляд запавших глаз блуждает по эскизу трещин потолка. Давно не мытые обесцвеченные волосы - позорный, рабский знак - свалялись сальными космами вокруг титановой заплаты, щеки ввалились от голода. Инквизитор ничуть не удивился бы, узнай о нелегальных препаратах, из которых в огромном чане с зеленоватыми осклизлыми стенками варился невиданный доселе "винт". От одной дозы подобных витаминов у неинициированных лопались сосуды и разрывалось сердце.

От полуживого от бессонницы и побоев приятеля толку тоже оказалось мало.

\- Я не знаю, правда, не знаю, - бормочет тот, всхлипывая и шмыгая разбитым носом. На подбородке бурой коркой засохла кровь, синяки расплылись уродливыми пятнами, одежда лохмотьями свисает с костлявых плеч. - Я не... пожалуйста, не убивайте нас! Пожалуйста, - он плачет, безнадежно и навзрыд.

В переулке уже поджидают три неприметных автомобиля: один отправится в крематорий – облицованное темным гранитом исполинское сооружение с высокими трубами, дни напролет чадящими едкий смог человеческих костей, которым в расползающемся мраке заволокло весь город; второй – прямиком в резервацию 104-С; третий принадлежит Инквизиции. Зародившаяся за глазными яблоками боль медленно расползается к затылку, носу и макушке, распускаясь огненным цветком.

\- Имя, - рявкает Инквизитор, и пленник заметно вздрагивает. Воспаленные глаза впиваются в высокую фигуру в капюшоне, от слез на грязном лице остаются чистые светлые полосы.

\- К-ким Минсок.

\- Номер и дата инициации.

\- E26X03O90. 9 апреля 2711.

\- Все выше и выше. И выше, - нараспев произносит первый и тихонько смеется.

У Инквизитора тяжелая рука человека, повидавшего гораздо больше, чем ему самому хотелось. Он еще молод, но суровые морщины на высоком лбу, вокруг упрямо сжатых губ и подозрительно прищуренных глаз делают его гораздо старше, подчеркивают недосягаемость высоты его ранга. Сухим, монотонным голосом он отдает распоряжения и отсылает конвой. За окном давно ночь, хотя при кромешной тьме тусклое солнце можно разглядеть лишь в полдень. Далеко внизу с ревом проносится полицейский патруль.

\- Он появился неделю назад, - словно ни к кому не обращаясь начинает второй. - Ходил кругами...

Незнакомый человек в дорогой, добротной одежде курил запрещенные Конвенцией никотиновые сигареты, подлогу простаивал на углу, задрав голову кверху, будто гипнотизируя взглядом их пыльное окно. Чанёль – так зовут первого – уходил рано утром и возвращался далеко за полночь, усталый, голодный и отчаявшийся. В минувшую среду Минсок наткнулся на горсть окурков в пустом ведре для мусора. В четверг Чанёль исчез на два дня. Субботним вечером Минсок застал странного незнакомца в их крохотной квартирке: пронзительный взгляд, зачесанные назад волосы, длинный плащ, руки в перчатках. Неподвижное, пустое лицо. Чанёль улыбался, глядя на него снизу вверх, будто не замечая ничего вокруг. Легко склонившись, незнакомец поцеловал Чанёля - или только прошептал ему что-то? А потом исчез, будто его никогда не было. После этого Чанёль так и не пришел в себя.

\- …Пожалуйста, - зовет E26X03O90, как бы его ни звали. Красная молния разрезает жирную клубящуюся тьму.

Инквизитор представляет, как при помощи автоматического лезвия с аккуратной круглой головы слой за слоем снимут грязно-белые пряди, как пройдет по зарубцевавшемуся квадрату шрама скальпель, вскрывая черепную кость, выуживая вживленную микросхему, стирая бесполезную, а потому крайне опасную информацию. Так ампутируют пораженную гангреной конечность. Так создают рабов.

Ассистенты в защитных комбинезонах, шурша бахилами, проходят в помещение.

\- В колонию, - отдает последнее на сегодня распоряжение Инквизитор и, обернувшись, успевает заметить искру ярости в раскосых глазах, когда за пленным закрывается дверь лифта.

\- Выше! – радостно восклицает обреченный на смерть Танка. – Мы летим! Выше! – и заливается счастливым смехом.

 

\----

 

Родителей Крис не помнит. Наставник поговаривает, что он появился на свет уже после того, как над Городами погасло солнце - порой, лежа под кварцевыми лампами, Крис пытается прочувствовать прикосновение горячих жарких лучей к собственной коже, представить, как ветер мягко ерошит отросшие волосы, услышать далекий, зовущий сквозь толщу времени голос, но тот всякий раз меняется, ускользая, переливается незнакомыми интонациями, не давая составить мнимый образ. В зеркале отражается тощий подросток с мрачноватым лицом - сложно сказать, какие из дерзких черт он унаследовал от матери. Своего настоящего имени он, разумеется, никогда не узнает.

У других послушников остались воспоминания, сны о доме, особые зацепки, на которых можно выстроить убежище, доступ куда не получить даже Инквизиции. Их приводили одного за другим до тех пор, пока в кельях не оказалось пустых постелей. Впрочем, постелями тонкие циновки можно назвать весьма условно. Многие плакали, забившись в угол, в отчаянии вглядываясь в чужие лица и не находя ни сострадания, ни жалости - тщетный труд, ведь у Пастырей не может быть ни друзей, ни близких: на поле боя он может полагаться лишь на собственные инстинкты, сноровку и выносливость. Сыновья и дочери Церкви неуязвимы, как подобает совершенному оружию. В служении каждому приходится чем-то жертвовать.

Тренировки и молитвенные медитации занимают большую часть суток, у Ордена не бывает выходных. Когда в лабиринтах каменных переходов стихают торопливые шаги послушников, приходит время Пастырей - их длинные тени скользят бесшумно и неуловимо, с ними запрещено заговаривать, их ни в коем случае нельзя отвлекать и горе тому, кто осмелится стать на их пути. С момента инициации прошло семнадцать лет, в течение которых Крис не подозревал, как выглядят элитные отряды облаченных в сутану идеальных воинов. В виварии не поощряются разговоры: кельи предназначены для отдыха, ибо кто хранит уста свои и язык свой, тот хранит от бед душу свою. Другие ребята потакали социальной природе, перешептывались, укрывшись под общим покрывалом, пусть даже за этим следовала суровая кара. Крис избегал их с неким брезгливым превосходством. Его никто никогда не наказывал.

Память соткана из отдельных фрагментов: Крис хорошо помнит день показательной казни, когда двоих послушников - парня чуть старше самого Криса и совсем юную девушку - изгнали из Ордена. Они покинули замок на рассвете, провожаемые молчаливым осуждением, и еще долго две одинокие фигурки темными точками маячили на бескрайнем пространстве выжженной пустоши, где почва высохла до белизны и расползлась паутиной трещин. Их не подвергли экзекуции, не отобрали оружия - пустыня убила их с наступлением ночи. Около полуночи вопли роя вампиров донеслись до неприступных стен, в их животном клекоте слышалось ликование.

Лэй - послушник, с которым Крис делил келью (не по собственному желанию, но вследствие необходимости) долго ворочался, шумно сопел, мешая погрузиться в сон.

\- Как думаешь, они и правда... ну? - ходили слухи, что изгнанные собирались покинуть служение из-за чрезмерной привязанности друг к другу.

Крис промолчал.

\- Писание не запрещает чувства, - негромко продолжил Лэй, опираясь на локоть. Темные глаза блестели в темноте. - Ты кого-нибудь любил? - мягкий выговор с характерным акцентом невольно убаюкивал.

\- Кто может вместить, да вместит, - буркнул Крис и задышал размеренно и ровно. Это был самый длинный диалог, который они когда-либо себе позволяли.

Бывали и другие дни: тренировочный полигон на одной из городских свалок, кучи неорганического мусора, продукты жизнедеятельности испуганного человечества. Люди приручили монстров из металла, но с вампирами справиться так и не смогли. Воздух насквозь пропитан клубящейся копотью и вязкой сажей, въедающейся в поры. Вокруг ни души, лишь гравий хрустит под подошвами, да ветер хлопает прорезиненными клапанами заброшенного утилизатора, глухо поскуливая на поворотах.

\- Вампиры двигаются не так, как люди, - отдает последние наставления незнакомый инструктор, - вес тела заставляет их перемещаться по круговой траектории. Точки А и В, помнишь? - Крис коротко кивает, вглядываясь в темноту. Ветер взвывает особенно тоскливо и утихает. - Удачи.

Мерзкие создания окружают его после первой же развилки. Крис слышит клекот, вырывающийся из их склизких глоток, морщится от скрежета когтей по ржавчине, крепче сжимает зубы. Мерзость. На миг прикрыв веки, он выполняет серию быстрых дыхательных упражнений. Стихи теснятся в памяти, складываясь в замысловатый ритм - выполнять тренировочные подходы гораздо легче, если читать псалмы, но сегодня у Криса на уме иное:

\- Блаженны нищие духом, ибо их есть Царство Небесное, - серая тень бросается навстречу из пустоты забвения, нож вспарывает жесткую шкуру и черная жижа фонтаном хлещет на руки. Кровь вампира едкая, как кислота - от нее на человеческом теле остаются язвы и нарывы. Крис легко уклоняется от когтистой лапы, дышит в такт чередованию слогов. - Блаженны плачущие, ибо они утешатся...

\--

Спустя неделю после посвящения и принесения клятвы в Городе вспыхивают беспорядки. Кожу на переносице еще слегка саднит, но, в целом, церемония прошла куда менее пафосно, чем следовало опасаться.

После ужина Крис совершенно некстати вспоминает день, когда большие ворота перевели на режим нитро: ватага оборванных ребятишек гуськом семенила мимо стражей, пожилая женщина, с головы до ног обмотанная в лохмотья, едва поспевала следом, на ходу укачивая плачущий сверток с младенцем. Ровно в семь раздался предупредительный сигнал и ворота во мгновение ока захлопнулись, навеки сплющив незадачливую няньку вместе с ребенком. Крик одного из маленьких оборванцев до сих пор звенит в ушах.

Экстренный совет созывают поздним вечером в четверг, что само по себе не сулит ничего хорошего: в прошлый раз группу отправили на зачистку к северным воротам Назарета. С задания вернулась лишь треть. Каждая новая смерть - рана на теле Церкви, но оплакивать усопших некому, поэтому отряды формируются вне зависимости от времени года, а владения Ордена растут, подобно давно не виданным в этих местах мхам. Управляемые человеческой расой машины вгрызаются в земные недра, все новые подземные галереи облицовываются шероховатым камнем, подрагивающее искусственное пламя в стеклянных колбах не поглощает драгоценный кислород, системы очистки воздуха позволяют обходиться без защитных масок, а вода, пропущенная через десятки метров фильтровых установок, не скрепит на зубах вездесущим песком.

По огромному залу прокатывается встревоженный шепот, эхо теряется в тонущих во мраке сводах собора.

\- Порождения преисподней, - сквозь зубы цедит Настоятель, - ступайте, Пастыри, и да пребудет с вами Господь!

 

\- ...Они не похожи на фамилиаров, - бормочет кто-то за спиной - Крис не стал бы оборачиваться из праздного любопытства, - и на вампиров тоже. Что это за создания? - человек в конце пустынного переулка боязливо оглядывается по сторонам, дрожа явно не от холода.

Из мешанины теней отделяется еще одна, делает шаг навстречу - они едва успевают заметить сверкнувшие желтым огнем глаза, и все стихает. Переулок пуст, а значит, предстоит погоня. Дабы изучить повадки неизвестных тварей, придется отказаться от спасения их случайной жертвы - время насаждать, и время вырывать посаженное.

\- Бог хранит вас. Церковь хранит вас, - прокатывается по опустевшим улицам искаженный динамиками голос Верховного Лидера.


End file.
